Many fluid-dispensing apparatuses have heretofore been provided. Such apparatuses typically include a fluid reservoir, a closeable opening for filling the reservoir, and a manually actuated valve mechanism for dispensing fluid from the reservoir to the area of the apparatus bristles or sponge. However, such prior apparatuses have typically been characterized by either a relatively complex or expensive-to-manufacture construction or have valve actuating mechanisms which are inefficient.